Sokka in love?
by Irysbleu
Summary: This is really about Sokka being in love But, Katara doesn't trust her. Sounds familiar, huh? cough Jet coughcough....PLEASE R&R I take flames.Bad at summary. Good story. HUGE TWIST!
1. Sokka to the rescue

_OOFF:The beginning will be short but soon will be bigger paragraphs by the 6th chapter._

_IFF: _Momo get off of me!" cried out Sokka as Momo sat on him. Momo jumped off as Sokka stood up. He yawned and began walking to the river will scratching his head. The three of them were on this island, that Sokka had no idea of what the name was, to take a rest spot and then the next morning, they were off to go to Shirigui Island to meet Aang's ancestors. After splashing water one his face, he began to walk back. Suddenly, something black flew past him. "All right Momo, go back to bed and stop fooling around."

Back at the campsite, Sokka heard Momo make a "What-are-you-talking-about?" noise. Then, Sokka gulped and stood in a fighter stance. The black shadow knocked him over. "There she is!" yelled a fierce voice. "Help me. You have to help me. Please!" The shadow on top of him said in a desperate voice. The shadow stood up and Sokka quickly stood up. In front of him were eight soldiers from the Fire nation. "All right girl, if you come with us now, we will take you to prince Zuko without A LOT of harm." said one of the soldiers Sokka turned his head toward the shadow and couldn't see a girl. Just a figure. "Please...help me." the shadow said again. Suddenly, the eight soldiers charged toward them.

Sokka threw the boomerang and took down five of the eight. Blood sprayed everywhere. The girl, Sokka heard, cried out in pain. Apparently, one solider struck her with a sword. "Now, you could have went with us without harm. Looks like we will have to take you piece by piece." the solider said as he twisted his sword into her arm as he said "Piece by Piece". As the solider was about to strike again, Sokka threw his boomerang, cutting off the soldier's head. The solider fell to his knees as the blood slowly drained from his body.

The other two last remaining soldiers tried to run But, the girl threw her sword and struck the two at the same time in the back. "Killed two birds with one stone." Sokka said returning her sword. Her whole left arm was bloody. "Come with me...to my campsite...to get that looked at." he said walking her to the site. "Thanks...by the way." she said "My name is Rincunia But, you can call me Rin."

"Rin." Sokka repeated "My name's Sokka. Aren't you glad a boy saved your life?" he said smirking. The girl didn't respond. By the time they got to the campsite, dawn had broke. Katara and Aang were now up. As Katara put the sleeping bags away, Aang made breakfast. "Aang...have you seen Sokka?" Katara asked "No...I thought that you..." Aang was cut off because Sokka and Rin had walked out from behind the bushes. "Sokka...who is that?" asked Katara "This is Rincunia...I saved her."He said smiling.


	2. Aang's idea

"You what!" Aang said laughing. Rin sheathed her sword and held her arm. "Shes hurt!" Katara said rushing to her. "Come with me, I will help you."she said as she walked her in a tent. Sokka was looking after the two. "Sokka...hello?" Aang said waving his hand in Sokka's face. "Huh? What?" Sokka said looking confused. "I said, How did you find her?" Aang said looking worried. "Oh...she..was attacked by the fire nation tribe and I helped her." Sokka said proudly.

Aang held back from laughing. "It's not funny Aang."Katara said "Go in and watch her while I talk to Sokka." Aang nodded and walked in. "She's going to be fine Sokka.I just thought you'd like to know. She was asking a lot of questions about you. She seems attracted to you. I mean...who would But..."Katara said stiffling a laugh. "Yeah yeah laugh it up while you can.She seems very nice...well to me she does." "I think she likes you." Katara said jokingly. "Really?" Sokka said staring at the sky. Katara stopped laughing as she saw her brothers face.

Aang came out with Rin smiling. "I have an idea. How about Rin come with us to Shirigui island. Shes heading that way as well." "What!" Katara and Sokka said together. Sokka's was more of a happy what and Katara's was a you've got to be kidding what. "Come on Katara, she needs someone to look after her. Sokka can help too. Please?" Aang asked with huge eyes."All right, But you have to help me make sure she is feeling better. I'mnot just going help her. You guys do it too." "kay! Appa! Come one boy!"

Appa flew down and Rin's eyes grew. "What...is that?" she asked "It's Appa, my flying 10 ton bison."Aang said sitting down. Sokka helped Rin up and off they flew. Aang,Katara and Sokka switched off from flying. Aang was now flying and Katara sat next to him. Katara noticed that Sokka and Rin continued to look at each other as they played games on the Bison's back. For some reason, Katara was beginning to distrust her more and more.


	3. Rin's confession

It was all ready dawn and Sokka continued to look at Rin while Rin wasn't looking. Katara didn't like Rin for some reason. It was sort of like how Sokka had his 'insticts'. She had her own about Rin. "Appa, lets go down." said Aang They landed and everyone started to pitch up the tent. As hours went by, everyone just sat around. Rin was cleaning her sword and so, Sokka was cleaning his boomerang. "So...Rin."Began Aang a he played with Momo. Rin looked up. "Where are you from exactly?" "Oh. I'm from Hyrugi villiage.There are a lot of water benders out there."

"Are you a water bender?" Katara asked. "mmhmm. I am." she nodded. "I'm also the best one on in my village. I even beated all of the guys."she said laughing as she began to remember those times she beat them. "Sokka? Aren't you going to say anything sexist?" Katara asked suspiciously. "Huh? Oh! Silly Katara. I never say anything sexist. I believe a that all women should stay up and try to be better than any man and show who they are. Stand up all women and don't let any man hold you back!"Sokka said panting after saying all of that. They all stared at Sokka and he smiled weakly.

"Well. After that long speech, I feel tired. I guess I'm heading off for bed." Sokka said with a fake yawn. "But, Sokka. We haven't eaten yet. You are usually complaing about food by now." Said Aang with a bewildered face. Sokka began to sweat a bit and said with a cheep smile and a long and over done yawn. "I know But, I feel to tired to eat." he said with a slight twitch in his face. "Come on. We need to talk." Katara said pulling Sokka behind some trees. As they left, it had gotten quiet. "Umm...wanna see a trick?" Aang asked Rin.

"Sure" she said smiling. "Momo, beads." Momo ran up with beads and he used his air bender to twirl the beds around. "That's cool." she said excited "You wanna see my trick?" she asked Aang nodded. She took Aang's beads and went by the river. She bended the water and made it into a circle. She put the beads in and moved the beads around, making it look like fish. "Wow! How did you do that?"Aang asked as she gave him his beads back. "My..dad taught me...before the fire nation destroyed my villiage and took my father."she sat down and looked away from Aang."I'm...sorry."Aang said gentally. "Don't worry about it. Let's change the subject okay?" Rin said sadly.

"I really like you guys." she said while wipping a tear away. "Oh? How much do you like Sokka?"Aang asked with an eyebrow up. "I actually like him a lot. But, don't tell him. I don't want him to know." "He probably likes you back. Your just like him, you know." Aang said pushing the ashes in the fire around."Really?"Rin asked excitedly. Aang nodded. "I haven't seen him stare at a girl like that before." he said laughing.


	4. Sokka's confession

"Sokka! What are you doing?" Katara yelled at Sokka after they were out of Rin and Aang's hearing reach. "What...are you talking about?"He said looking away. "Why are you always staring at that Ran girl?" She said throwing her hands into the air. "It's Rin and I am not!" "Yes you are! You stared at her the whole ride to here! Everytime you looked away, she would stare at ou back!" "She...did?" Sokka asked with a spark of hope in his eyes. "Yes! I'm sorry Sokka...I don't trust her." Katara said turning her back to Sokka. She stared at her turned back in shock.

"What?"he asked as he turned her around quickly. "I don't trust her, okay? Just like how you didn't trust Jet!" She turned around quickly. "Your kidding right? Your just doing it to get back at me! You never want to see me happy!"Sokka said in an angery voice. "I am not! You know how you were right about Jet? Well, I could be right about Rin." "What did she do, Katara? Hmm? Tell me something she did!" Sokka said yelling at her. "I think that the fight with the fire nation was a set up!" "What? How can you say that? So she cut herself on purpose? She ran into me on purpose?"Sokka said in disbelief.

"Maybe...who knows Sokka?" "I know! Shes not that way! " "But, how can you be so sure?" Katara said putting her arms on her brother's shoulders. Sokka pushed her away. "Just like how you said that I was just jealous that Jet was a better leader than me, you just are worrid that Rin maybe better than you!" "What? Sokka...I wouldn't...I mean...I never thought that..." "Save it Katara! I don't care anymore. Why can't you just let her be?" "You...do...like her...don't you ?" "No...I..." he said blushing and rubbing the back of his head in a smile. "Aren't you?" Katara repeated. Sokka looked up into the sky and said "I truly think so...and I hope she does too."


	5. Sokka's mistake

"They've been gone for a while. I hope they don't anything like incest."Aang said laughing his head off. Rin smiled and laughed as well. Sokka and Katara both walked back. ":I heard that you little weasel." Sokka said smuggly. "Uhh...Aang, I need to talk to you."Katara said pulling Aang up. "Awww. I don't want to." Aang complained. "Shh and come on." Katara said. The two left. Sokka was silent as he pushed ashes from the fire, back and forth. He cleared his throat and stood up as manily as he could as he tried holding hid breathe making it look as if he was strong. Rin rose her eyebrow as Sokka let in air to breathe. He cleared his throat again and began to pace around and finally spoke. Aang and Katara were in the bushes.

"Rin...I've noticed that you've been staring at me for a long time since we left and arrived here. I want to know what's up. I know I'm so...uhh...manly But, what gives with the eye staring at me like I'm a freak because, I can ashore you, I am no freak...But, a man." Sokka said in a low, "Manly"voice. "Well, Mr. man." Rin began "Ive noticed that you've been staring at me too. May I ask why before I ask why I stare at you?" She smirked and looked at him. "I was just...uhh...wondering why a GIRL would be holding a sword. Only men should hold the swords." Momo smacked his head as he was watching. "Men are manly enough to save the women. Not the women saving the man. I'm so strong and manly that I believe the reason you were string at me was because you have fallen in love with my manly ways." he smiled, hoping he impressed her.

"So...theres no need for me to be here cause I'm a women and only women clean and cook and obey the men, eh?" she asked sweetly. "Persicly."Sokka said nodding. Appa moaned, feeling bad for Sokka. "Well, let me tell you something, Sokka." Rin said at first kindly as she stood up but, when she walked toward Sokka she began to get angery. "Just because I'm a women who fights as good as any man doesn't mean that all I have to do is cook and clean and obey a man as if he is my master. I bet you that I could bet you any day in a sword fight. You just scared a girl would beat you. Your to caught up in your ego to notice the truth, Sokka." Rin said gathering her stuff and walking away throught the trees But, stopping and turned around. "And further more, I didn't fall in love with your manly ways, I fell in love with a kind and smart boy But, I guess I was looking at the wrong person." and with that. She walked away. Sokka stared at her with huge eyes and his mouth dropped. Aang and Katara walked out. Aang had the same expression as Sokka.

"Well, atleast someone told you stupid BOYS whats what." Katara said smirking. She started to fix the tent to sleep in. "Should I go after her Aang?" Sokka asked, broken hearted. "Yeah and hurry." Aang said seriuosly. Sokka nodded and ran off.


	6. The confusion

_OOFF:I don not own avatar But, I do own OOFF AND IFF(out of fan fic and in fan fic) all may use if you like. I would like some feed back on this story. I had like ZIP, NODA, ZERO,NONE reviews for this story. I would like some. Flame is fine not to harsh. I bruish easily.(lol) I would like some good reviews as well. I have 7 stories out and only 2 have reviews But enough about that. Here's my story!_

_IFF:_Rin!" Sokka cried out as he searched for her. "He heard asniffling sound like someone crying. "Rin...I'm...I'm sorry okay?" Sokka said standing next to bush, separating himself and Rin. "I am and was a jerk. I do like you a lot. I figured that being so tough and manly would impress you.I guess not,huh? I shouldn't have acted like that. It was stupid. I don't even apologies like this to my sister! That's gotta tell you something." he said moaning out of guilt as he heard another sniffle. "Come on Rin. Please forgive me.I like you a lot and hopefully, we can start a relationship. I would like that a lot. I hope you do,too. I never liked someone before as much as I like you! I never even kissed a girl before!" he said with a short laugh. Another sniffle. "Rin, please forgive me and think about what I said." Sokka said, closing his eyes and walking away.

"I just wanted to impress you. That's all. Maybe get you in my arms or something. Just to hear those nice sweer words of..." "I forgive you Sokka." Sokka heard a voice. He opened his eyes and there stood Rin. He looked at her, then the bushes, then her again. "But I just...you were...I heard you..." The sniffle came back again. Sokka walked toward the bushes with Rin then pushed her in front of him. "You should go check...to be safe." he said smiling nervously. Rin pulled back the leaves and twigs of the bushes slowly. She held her sword while Sokka hid behind his boomerang. Rin looked closly in the bushes and pulled them all of the way apart reaveling a crying and sniffling, not to mention freaked out and scared,...

"Momo!" Sokka yelled out as he jumped in front of Rin as she began to laugh. "I poured my hearts out to you? I said I like you? I can't believe it! You good for nothing..." Rin stopped him by kissing him. "It's okay, I heard every word of it." she said playing with his ponytail. Sokka smiled and, to his surprize, kissed her back. Momo ran off, embaressed. She put her arms around his neck and she put his arms around her hips, pushing her deeperinto his kiss. Sokka back up a bit and said "Does this me you and I are..." Rin nodded. "Good, now I dont' feel as ackward." He kissed her again But, more passionately.After a couple of minutes, Sokka realized that it was getting lighter and the group had to still go to Shirigui island."Rin...we have to go. The others are going to be leaving and we have to get to Shirigui island." Sokka said running, holding her hand.

"But...what will they say about...us?" Rin asked. "We will just have to hope they bare with us and believe in this thing we have."


	7. Captured

Katara sighed as she awaited Sokka's return. She sighed and turned to Aang who was trying to do the trick that Rin had shown him. "Aang...I guess he ditched us. We might as well leave without him." She walked over and threw her stuff onto Appa's back. "But...Katara...you can't leave him! He is your brother!" Aang jumped up. Katara looked at him angerily. "Well...he left for that..thing and I'm his sister. Gram Gram will have to deal with it." She slammed a bag onto Appa's back which made him groan in pain. "Katara! Be careful! It's not Appa's fault that Sokka left you." Aang yelled out as he patted Appa.

"Come on Rin! Before they leave us." Sokka yelled out, as he looked behind him. Rin was panting. Sokka felt bad but, there was no time. As the two run out of the bushes, Sokka saw Aang and Katara flying off. Aang looked behind him as he heard Sokka cry out. "Aang! Katara! Wait!" he cried out. "Katara! Wait! Theres Sokka."Aang said. He jumped down and landed. Katara turned Appa around and landed. The three of them jumped on Appa and away they went. "Thanks for coming back." Rin said as she pushed her hair back. She was breathing hard.

Ten minutes later, Rin was still panting. "Are you okay Rin?" Sokka asked. "Sure..I'm fine."she said. She was clammy and pale. "Are you sure cause..."he felt her head. "Your really hot." he said feeling her arms. "I'm..."and Rin couldn't finish cause she fainted. "Rin! Are you okay?"Sokka shouted. Rin looked at him and went back out. "Sokka...we have trouble!" Aang and Katara said at the same time. Sokka looked up. In front of them was a tribe of warriors from the fire nation. He didn't know how they were in the air because he didn't have time to react. The whole crew passed out by a dark red gas.

They all woke up in a cellar. Their hands were cuffed up by chains.Sokka was the first to awake. He looked around. Katara was on his left and Rin was on his right. Aang was by a sepearate wall. They were all out cold. "Rin..." Sokka mumbled hoarsly. "Rin..." he said louder. She looked up. "Sokka...were are we?" She asked a bit scared. Sokka moved his hand as best as he could and held her hand. His hand became painfulBut, it was worth holding her hand. He smiled and she did the same. As he was about to say something, Prince Zuko walked down stairs clapping with his Uncle Iroh following. "To answer your question Rin, you are in the Fire kindom."Zuko said smirking. Katara and Aang looked up. They all looked at Rin. Fear was in her eyes.


	8. set free

"Rin...how do you know him?" Katara asked suspiciously."I...don't know him. He some how knows my name." she said staring right into Zuko's eyes. "Really?" Sokka asked hopefully. "All right guards, let her go now." Zuko said clapping twice. "Yes Sire." The two soliders said together." Hey! How she gets to go and not me!" Aang yelled. "Cause your the avatar stupid and she is going free because she is the servant who helped me bring you here." Zuko said smiling. "WHAT!" The three said together. They looked at Rin who looked away.

Silence. The two guards no put the other three in three different cells."Tell them the rest Rin."Zuko said smiling. She didn't respond. Zuko became angery and threwscolls at her. "Tell them!" he shouted. Rin ducked and kneeled slowly. She put her hand over her forehead and said sobbing, "I'm Zuko's wife." she began to cry. All eyes turned to Sokka who looked away hurt. He stummbled back and stared at the ground. Rin ran to the gate and cried to Sokka. "Sokka...I'm sorry! I truly am! I..." she was cut off by Zuko shouting at her.

"Rin..it istime to go." Rin ignored him and stared at Sokka who looked up at her as hurt as ever. "Now!" Zuko shouted. The guards grabbed her and left. Zuko and his uncle left as well. Silence lingered in the cells. Aang spoke up. "So...what do we do Sokka?" he asked. Sokka waited and then said "Get out of here and never trust another person again. Aang and Katara gasped. Sokka walked into a shadowed area of the cell. He began to cry silently as he remembered the last time he was with her.


	9. The truth

_OOFF:OKAY, I guess i made a few people confused. Let me explain. Rin was forced by Zuko to marry him as well as help him lure the avatar to his ship. She never knew that Aang was with Sokka. She thought, on the day were the soliders were "chasing her"(which was a set up),that Sokka was Aang But, soon found out differently. Meeting Sokka wasn't apart what she expected. She is being forced by Zuko because Zuko has started to destroy all of her water bending villages as well as kill her family. She told Zuko that she would do anything, as long as he stopped the killings. So..heres the next chapter. All that i said here will be included in the chapter...which...was kinda pointless for me to write this. Oo. okay, here is chapter 9: The truth. also, thank you pitbearsrock,sanima,and everto angelus for giving me reviews._

_IFF:_ Aang and Katara were asleep in their seperate cells. Sokka, who was still silently crying, was sitting up and staring at the walls.Suddenly, afaint _BANG_ was heard. Sokka stood up and looked out his cell. Aang and Katara were still asleep. He looked toward the door that the bang was heard from. Entering the room was none other than the backstabber Rincunia. Sokka felt a sharp pain in his chest. Rin was wearing an apron and was carring in a 3 bowls. One of Zuko's chefs was bringing in a pot of soup. "Thank you Risoto." Rin said sadly. Risoto looked at Rin painfully. She turned to Rin and said "I know what you are going through Rin. You must stop it some how."Risoto put down the pot and left without Rin being able to answer.She looked at Sokka's cell and seeing him made her jump.

She looked away and was beginning to walk away when Sokka said,"So, what was my purpose in your plan to get Aang, or can I answer that myself." Rin, also heartbroken, looked at Sokka with tears welding and walked up to his cell. He walked away from the door and went further in the back so she could only make out his shadow. "Sokka...I...you weren't in any plan. I didn't even know that the avatar was going to be with you. I was just told by Zuko to get the avatar and..." Sokka cut her off. "Since when was Aang called "The avatar? He use to be your friend named "Aang"! he yelled out as he ran toward her and cluched the cell bars.Rin saw tears coming from his eyes slowly and then quickly, then slowly again.

"Sokka...I did want to spend my life with you. After I met you I..." Sokka cut her off again. "How could you? You were married to ZUKO for crying out loud!" he shouted and as he did, more tears fell. Rin grabbed his hands from the bars and held them tightly. "SOKKA I LOVE YOU! I'm sorry for everything. It's not like I want to be with Zuko. I was forced to. I was forced to Aang and bring him here." she let go and slumpt to the ground.She held her hand over her head. Sokka was going to feel sorry and say "It's okay" But it wasn't. She had lied to him. "He forced you? Sure!" he sat down. Heheld a secret from hisself. He wanted to feel sorry for her.He felt in his gut that there was a reason for her to do this to him.

"I'm serious Sokka! I wouldn't lie to you!" She put her hands over her mouth. Sokka smirked and said "So everything that happened WASN'T a lie?" he asked looking away. "Look...Zuko was killing my village. He was killing them and looking for Aang. He asked my parents if they knew where Aang was. They lied to him..." Sokka cut her off once again. "Looks like it runs in the family." Rin ignored that and said "A year later, he came and killed my parents. By that time, he learned about me. He knew I was going to go after him. He told me that if I didn't marry him, he would continue to kill. I said yes because I loved my village. He brain washed me and told me that it was all Aang's fault. He taught me how to fight and said that he will give me a couple of days to go after AANG! I never knew from him about you. "

"His henchmen told him how you saved me. I didn't know what to do. I fell in love with you Sokka." She was crying now. _There was a reason. She didn't do it on purpose. I knew there was a reason._ Sokka looked at her. "I heard it all." It was Katara. She had woke up from their arguing. "Me too." and the same went for Aang. "Good, cause now...I have a plan."Sokka said smiling.


	10. Betrayal

_OOFF: Hey guys! It's me..uh...that one author...:) anyways...I decided I wanted to write on here again and so I am. I'm picking up where I left off in my story "Sokka, in love?" so I..uh..am..lol...anways, I've also started a new story "Right hand kinda guy" which is based on a real manga called "Midori days" about a girl on her crushes right hand, literally. Anyways check it out and check out my next chapter for sokka in love, "Betrayal" This is going to be a quick one, okay?_

IFF: Rin walked towards Zuko's room wearing a thick robe. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Zuko asked. "Uh, your wife, Prince Zuko." Zuko nodded to a guard who opened the door and let Rin in. "Stop calling yourself my wife. That was a trick, remember? Your nothing more than a slave to my demands." He said, casting her off as nothing. "Really? Then, what do you demand of me?" Rin asked as she took off her robe, revealing a silk nightgown over her bare body. Zuko's eyes grew as he looked her over. He looked at the guard, who was also staring and brushed him away with his hand.

The guard left and shut the door. Rin crawled onto the bed and kneeled over Zuko, her legs in between his. Zuko looked up and her and grew inside his...well...you know. He ran a hand over her chest and brought her head down with his other hand. He kissed her deeply and Rin moaned into his mouth. She sat up and stared him in his eyes. "I've always wanted to do this with you." she sighed as he rubbed her all over. "You should have came sooner." he said sexily.

She tore off his shirt and began kissing his chest. He sighed loudly and she went down to his pants. She rubbed her hands all over his legs and inside and out his pockets. She suddenly stood up and said, "I'll be back, I gotta get 'something' " she smirked and he said, "Hurry back. I don't want you to miss any of "it"'." he said. Rin kissed him again, suductively and squeezed Zuko on "it" and aloud Zuko to touched her over hers.

She stood up tied Zuko to the bed post with water, for she is a water bender and made it into a makeshift rope. She bounded him there by turning the water into ice. "Make it more pleasurable." she explained. "Oh god! Hurry back!" Zuko moaned. Rin walked out of the room and placed her robe back on. Instead of trying to get something, she ran down to the dungeon and looked at Sokka with disgust in her face. "Got it!" she said as she produced 3 keys for each of the cells to the dungeon.

_OOFF: So,did you like THAT little twist. Now, remember that Zuko is bounded by Ice...hahahaha...I love how devious I am. Very sexual too...lol...R&R please. Thanks._

_ Irus Bleu_


End file.
